Many spray assemblies exist which utilize a roller and examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,935,818, 3,257,753, 4,019,278, 4,208,835, 4,223,478, 4,253,272 and 4,346,531.
However, all of these utilize rollers upon which the liquid being applied, is sprayed and then transferred to the plants by rolling the roller over the plants. This means that only the rear sides of the plants are contacted by the liquid, be it fertilizer, herbicide, weed killer or the like and plants which may be situated in crevices or depressions in the ground, may not be contacted at all because the length of the roller causes same to span the crevices and/or depressions.
In spray assemblies which use a direct spray, only the tops and fronts of the plants may be treated and such devices are difficult to use on reatively windy days because of the undesirable dispersion of the spray chemicals which may affect adjacent vegetation such as shrubs, trees or the like.